Flower girl
by LittleLena
Summary: Small town man Jasper meets party girl Bella at a music festival, how far will he go to make her his.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Please let me know what you think of my new J/B story! It's an extremely OOC story and I hope you enjoy! Read and review. Hope your all enjoying your holiday's however your celebrating.**

JPOV:  
I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm, alerting me it was time to get up. Who wakes up at 4am anyway, probably the same people that book flights for 5am. Going to a music festival was not exactly how I wanted to spend my 21st birthday, but I guess you can't say no to Alice. She got tickets, booked flights in and out of Miami. Everyone was excited, even though we were all in our twenties, it was the first time we'd been out of Seattle together since we were in elementary school and took a camping trip to Buckley for a night and two days. I got up, and got ready for the flight, deciding to skip breakfast, and catching a cab to the airport.

I wondered around the airport for a few minutes before seeing my 3 best friends, Emmett, Alice and Rose, all waving at me and motioning for me to hurry up. Running towards them and smiling at them, I said my hellos, before being handed a cup of coffee by Emmett.

"Quick, drink that before we have to get on the plane, I need someone to talk to for 6 hours, and if I know these two, they'll be out like lights before we can take off our seatbelts off." We all laughed, knowing this was a fact. Those two girls loved to sleep more than they loved us.

"I still can't believe you got our parents to agree to this, especially Rose's." I said to Alice. Rose's dad was a minister, who took pride in having a perfect family, and I wondered what exactly Alice had said to allow this.

"I may have or may not have said that we were going to be camp councilors for teenagers that were struggling with their faith, and before you all get mad, I did tell all the parental units not to tell the minister anything so chill out. Oh, and Jasper, we haven't forgot your birthday. When we land, we're going to brunch, bottomless mimosas for all!" she exclaimed and we all laughed at her antics.

The next 6 hours, were spent with the girls sleeping, and Emmett telling me about his fantasy football team and his crush on Rose. I found it interesting how Emmett, one of the biggest players in our town was interested in Rose, the minsters daughter. I mean, she was pretty with her big blue eyes, and blond hair, but she wasn't Emmett's usual type, and he wasn't her type, she dated other minsters sons or members of the church that wore sweaters, and attended a weekly service, not football players that drove motorbikes, but somehow I knew that this weekend would be the start of their relationship, and I hoped that it wouldn't ruin our group. It would leave Alice and I in an awkward position, we tried dating in junior year, we were each other's first everything's, awkward everything's to be honest. It's not that she wasn't my type, she defiantly was, she was petite and sweet, but it just wasn't right for either one of us.

We landed, and Alice pulled us to a restaurant near the airport called 'A drop of OJ' that had a sign that read, 'Brunch so hard mimosas want to find me.'. We sat down, and ordered our food, and of course ordered mimosas, the table was silent as we ate our food, until the waitress came by holding a round of tequila shots, and placing them in front of us with salt and limes.  
"Sorry, we didn't' order that" said Alice politely, while Rose kicked her under the table.  
"No you didn't. It was from table number 5 outside." The waitress said to us, and we all turned our heads to see who this was and I saw her. She winked at me, and took her own shot with her friends and left with a wave. She was beautiful, long hair that was almost blonde tied in a messy bun with a flower crown, wearing skinny jeans so tight they were like a second skin, and a black loose fitting top, with a pair of chucky black heeled boots that made her long legs look even longer and as she walked away, I hoped I would see her again, and I hoped I'd have the courage to say something, anything to this goddess.

"She's hot" said Emmett, earning a smack on the chest from Rose and a sigh from Alice.

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the reviews, if you think I should continue.  
SM OWNS xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone reading this story, and don't forget to review. Only the storyline is my own but all recognizable characters belong SM**

BPOV:  
"Edward let's go!" I yelled up the staircase to my cousin Edward, who took longer to get ready than I did.  
"Isn't he done yet? How long does he take to do his hair for goodness sake" said my friend Tanya whilst drinking a cup of coffee, and sitting on my white marble bench. Tanya and I had been friends since junior high when she transferred from Alaska. Ever since then we've been inseparable, and then when Edward moved here from Forks last year, he fit into our little group.  
We did everything together, every party, every event, every festival and every club. Right now, we were all going to some music festival in Miami where Tanya's boyfriend Mike, had a spot as a DJ, and he got us all free tickets  
Finally, Edward came down, and got an Uber to the airport. Getting on our flight, we all passed out for the entire flight, and woke up when we heard the landing announcement.  
Tanya pulled us in to some restaurant called a Drop of OJ with the promise of bottom less mimosa and shots. We ate, and drank and laughed at each other.  
"Hey did you hear, Irina is pregs?" announced Tanya, Irina was Tanya's sister that got married a few months ago in Alaska. It was a great wedding, but to us, any wedding is a great wedding, free alcohol, music and good food.  
"No way! That so nice for them. Are they sure this time and it isn't just another scare like B had a few months ago?" joked Edward.  
"Piss off Ed, I was so scared, especially with how James and I left things off. But I think Irina would be a cool mom." I said, giving Edward a dirty look.  
"Yeah, they went to the doctor and everything. She's like 12 weeks or something." Shrugged Tanya, "Hey check out table number 14 inside, it looks like their food is the most interesting thing they've ever seen in their lives." She pointed out, and Edward and I looked at them, and Tanya was right, they looked bored. I knew they were going to the festival from their bags. I called our waitress over, and told her to bring four shots to them, and three for us.  
"You're sending them shots?" asked a skeptical Edward.  
"Yeah, they need to loosen up. And the blonde guy is all kinds of hot. Plus, you're paying anyway Edward." I laughed, and caught the blonde's eye, and I winked at him. We took our shots, and left, with a wave to the table. Leaving to check into our cabin at the camp ground, and I hoped I could find that blonde cutie at the festival.  
"So B, the blonde?" asked Tanya as we unpacked our stuff in our small cabin.  
"What about him? I don't even know his name, I just said he was cute, why is that a big deal." I said, acting carefree. But I was intrigued by him, but it would be nearly impossible to find him again. "Belle, I've known you for ages. You haven't noticed a guy like that in a long time. So, I know it's special." She said kindly. And then Edward burst in the room, complaining about bathroom space "Way to ruin the mood Eddie" I said rolling my eyes, "It's a weekend, you didn't need to bring a hundred products. Your hair looks like you just woke up anyway, it never looks done." "Like you can talk about hair, stereotypical festival girl with the flower crowns." He yelled sarcastically.  
"Shove it where the sun don't shine sweetheart." I said, blowing him a kiss. I loved my flowers. We spent the next few minutes getting ready, Tanya changed into a white mini dress with some brown leather ankle boots, and I changed into an oversized white shirt with black thigh high boots, with a daisy flower crown. We left our little cabin, following the sounds of the music.  
We danced for hours, watched Edward do a keg stand, and then throw up all over himself.  
After taking Edward back to the cabin, Tanya and I left to see Mike's set. We pushed to the front of the line, catching Mike's eye, he motioned to us to get up on the stage, and the security helped us over the barrier, and we got on the huge stage, and danced, hyping up the crowd. T and I were handed shirts with the festival logo's and instructed to throw them out to the crowd, as we were throwing, I saw him.  
His piercing blue eyes, staring at me, I kept throwing, all while looking directly at him.  
Tanya saw what I was looking at, and pointed to the crowd, and pushed me to the edge of the stage, where I jumped into the crowd, being taken to the stranger with the blue eyes, and as I reached him, I pulled myself down, and walked towards him, and saw he was pushing people out of the way to get to me.  
He put his hand out to me, and I took is hand, he pulled me to him until we were chest to chest.  
"Hi" I said.  
"Hey pretty lady" he said smiling.

 **Hey again, somehow when I uploaded this there was like weird letters all over the place instead of line breaks, I don't know how or why, but I did fix it! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review please and thank you xx SM OWNS**

JPOV:

We left the restaurant, and all I could think about was the girl with the flowers in her hair. Her presence was alluring, she commanded attention, and I wanted to be the one giving her all the attention in the world. But how would I find her again. I knew she was going to the festival, they had bags, and they headed in the direction of the camp grounds. I was taken out of my thoughts, by Emmett announcing we were leaving. We walked together, and I listened to Rose and Alice talk about where we were staying, Alice had tried to get us a cabin but they were all booked, so we had two. It was decided that Emmett and Rose would stay in one and Alice and I in the other, so Em and Rose could get to know each other more. Like they hadn't known each other for most of their lives.

"So…Flower girl?" asked Alice.  
"What about her?" I retorted  
"She winked at you, and ever since then, you haven't said a word." She said, with raised eyebrows.  
"Calm down, I don't even know her. And what's it to you?" I asked her, frowning slightly.  
"I'm just looking out for you. She doesn't seem your type, I thought you were into quieter girls, less party, more library." she commented.  
"Well, I dated you so I guess I'm breaking out of my shell" I teased her, picking her up and spinning her around while she laughed.

We finally got to our tent that was set up by the organizers, and we settled in, taking naps before getting ready and heading out side. Everywhere I looked, I thought I saw her. But by the time I would get to the spot where I saw her she would be gone. But my conversation with Alice replayed in my mind, she did seem different to my usual type but I wanted to see where this could go.

"Hey dude, look. It's the hot chick from the restaurant." Yelled Emmett, and my eyes followed to where he was looking and I saw her, dancing on a stage with her blonde friend, throwing shirts out to the crowd. I pushed through the crowd when I saw her jump onto the crowd, pushing people away to get to my girl. I saw her being placed down, and I reached out to her, pulling her to my chest. She smiled at me and said hi.

"Hey pretty lady" I smiled back at her, surprising myself with my confidence.

"I'm Bella" she said softly.

"Jasper" I said simply, while looking into her eyes, getting lost in them. Only then did I see I was still holding her to me. I took my hands off her back, and stepping away slightly, and she pouted.

She pulled me out of the crowd, and towards another stage, and into another dancing crowd, where we stayed for a while until the sun went down, dancing and singing. Her energy was so positive, and so upbeat, it was hard not to enjoy yourself, I forgot completely about my two left feet. Being lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize Bella had moved herself close to me, and she leaned in and said  
"I have to go meet my friends…see you tomorrow?".  
"Count on it. Meet me by stage 5 tomorrow noon?" I said.  
She nodded, and disappeared into the crowd.

I left to find my own friends, finding Alice in our tent napping, and Emmett and Rose eating at a food truck, I walked up to where they were.  
"I found her. The restaurant girl. Bella." I announced with a smile.  
"That's great man." Said Emmett.  
"So is this a weekend relationship?" asked Rose curiously "I always thought you'd end up with Alice."

I closed my eyes, and sighed, realizing that it was not worth the fight right now.  
"What do you say we go and let loose a little?" I said, wanting to change the topic.  
So we left, meeting up with Alice at the main stage.  
We partied until the sun came up, and I hoped Bella was having a great time, and I couldn't wait to see her again.  
Laying down on the blow up mattress, not bothering to look at the time, I passed out with thoughts of Bella running through my head.

"Jasper… wake up. You've slept most of the day away already. Come on I want to go dance more." Said Alice, waking me from my deep sleep.

"What time is it Ali?" I asked her, still not moving out of my bed.

"It's almost three J." she yelled as she was getting dressed, and I got up quicker than I thought was possible. I said I'd meet her at noon and its three, crap.

I ran out of the tent, to the stage where I said I'd meet her, and as I suspected, she wasn't there. I spent an hour searching for her. But she was nowhere.

"What's up man?" yelled Emmett as I barged into his tent.

"I MISSED HER, I SAID NOON AND I DIDN'T SHOW." I yelled back.

"Dude relax, it's fine. We're here until tomorrow afternoon, you'll run into her eventually and then you can explain." Said Rose from her mattress.

I ran out again, searching for her. Or her friend. But it's like she didn't want to be found. I sighed, hoping I didn't miss my chance.

I walked past a food truck, hoping to get some food and I saw her sitting on the grass in jean shorts and a black crop top with the usual flower crown.

"Bella." I said gently.

"If you didn't want to hang out, you didn't have to make any plans with me." She got up and walked away. I stood there, speechless. Not used to being in this situation. Unsure what to do, I stood there, and I saw her friend Tanya walk up to me.

"We're leaving today, my boyfriend's gig finished and we're going back home, but if you really want a chance with her, find her again. She likes you, she spent an hour talking about how great you are. Phoenix, Arizona. Find us." She said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

As weird as it sounded, I knew I would go. I would go anywhere to make her mine. My flower girl.

 **Thanks for reading. It's probably a bit boring now, but it gets interesting, I promise xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to everyone that reads this story, reviews it, favorites it, or follows it. If anyone has any ideas about a story line, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. The story line is my own, but Twilight does not belong to me.  
** __

JPOV:  
Going back home was difficult, I knew I had to find her, but I also knew I couldn't drop everything to go look for her in Arizona.  
We all left, Emmett and Rose grew closer, but knew that their relationship would not be easily accepted back home, especially by the parents.  
Emmett's parents were genuinely relaxed people who threw parties at any opportunity, while Rose's parents were the opposite, but they both love their children, so I hoped that they would accept their new-found relationship. Alice met a guy, and spent her last day with him and exchanged numbers.  
Lucky her.  
We got on the plane, taking one last look at the place that changed all our lives.

 ** _ONE YEAR LATER_** **  
**  
The last year was crazy, we all graduated, got our degrees, moved out of our parent's homes, and MOVED STATES. We all applied for jobs interstate, and surprisingly got them in New Mexico.  
The parents took convincing; they didn't believe we were mature enough but we wanted to prove them wrong so we asked for 6 months to prove it. We settled our contracts at our jobs for 6 month trials, packed up our stuff in a truck arranging it to meet us at our apartments, while we caught a plane there, there was no chance I was spending an entire day driving with them. I loved them but not that much.

I couldn't help but think about Bella, what my life would be like if I hadn't missed her. Would I be in Arizona? Would she have wanted to come home with me? But I tried to block this out of my mind knowing that if I didn't, I wouldn't stop thinking about her all day. And she already stars in my dreams and thoughts when I'm alone.

The almost 3-hour flight passed quickly, we were all excited about our new adventure, the girls even managed to stay awake to talk to us. But every time I laughed, I wondered if she'd find it funny.  
The plane landed, Alice suggested that her and Rose find get a cab, while we went and got the bags.

"You alright J-man?" asked Emmett, watching the belt at the baggage claim. "You've seemed off for a while."

"It's complicated. But I'm fine, don't worry about it" I said with a laugh, hoping I sounded convincing.

"It's the girl, isn't it? The one from last year." He said while reaching for a bag, I shrugged and looked down.

"I just feel like she was special, and I let her go you know." I told him.

"You know, we're not that far from Arizona. We can go look for her on weekends. Have you tried online?" he asked me.

"I've tried everything but looking for her online is hard, there are so many Bella's. Is her name Isabella, or something completely different? I think I might go and look for her sometime when we settle in. How'd Rose's parents take you two living together?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They didn't' she told them she was staying with Alice, and we're staying together. She said that's the only way they'd let her come. I love Rose, I do. But sometimes I wonder if she'll ever break out of that shell she's put herself in. With us she's loud, and funny but around her parents she's the opposite. And to be completely honest, her parents are cool about a lot of things, apart from the obvious things like celibacy and shit. They didn't care about my reputation and they don't care if I swear. I think if she told them they'd be okay with it, I've already told them, that she's the one for me. They just want her happy, but she can't see that" he ranted as he was walking, his frown relaxing as he saw Rose walking towards him.

Packing our bags into the cab we all arrived at our apartment complex, Rose and Emmett going into one apartment, Alice into one, and me in one, arranging to meet at mine in an hour to figure out our dinner plans and to wait for the truck with our large items.

I had a shower, changed my clothes and sat on the floor, thinking about what Emmett said about going to look for my girl, I wouldn't stop until I found her, and if I found her, I wouldn't leave her alone until she was mine. There was no one else for me.

"Pizza for dinner, or Chinese?" asked Alice, checking the menus online.  
"Large Cheese pizza. And garlic bread." Said Rose, sitting down beside me, I nodded my head, blocking out their talking.  
"Jas, the truck is here, and the pizza is coming in half an hour, do you want to start unloading and making the beds now, or just unload them and wait until later?" asked Emmett, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"I think we should unload as much as we can now, so we can go out after." Said Alice meekly.  
"I'm not in the mood to go out, but that's a good idea. Emmett, the driver and I can unload, and you two can make the beds, and arrange things." I replied.  
We got to work, in half an hour we had the beds sorted and started on the living rooms when the pizza came.  
"Two large cheese and a garlic bread" asked the pizza guy, Alice nodded.  
"$20.45. Are you new in town?" he said, while Alice paid him.  
"Yeah just got here today, anything fun going on tonight?" replied Rose, opening a box of pizza.  
"There's a party a few streets down, you'll hear the music." responded the pizza guy. "It's pretty big, like a high school house party but for adults."  
Thanking him, and closing the door after him Emmett said, "We have to go. It's a Friday night, we don't start work until Monday, and tomorrow we're go shopping for more furniture. We should have some fun."  
"You guys go, I'm gonna chill out here." I told them.  
They spent the next few hours convincing me to go with them, but I refused, just wanting to go to sleep.  
I saw them leave through the window, waved them goodbye, and collapsed on my bed.

I heard a buzzing sound fill my room, Emmett was calling me at 2:46am.

"Emmett" I answered, still half asleep.

"She's here." He said, I knew automatically who he was talking about.

"Send me the address!" I yelled into the phone, jumping up out of my bed.

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to review xx**


End file.
